Christmas Loves, Part 1
by rockhotch31
Summary: There's some scheming going on to get the perfect gift for one David Rossi with the happy family I've created with Zach Hotchner, one of my OMC's. This is a prelude.


**A/N: Just a one shot friends, setting up a Christmas story. It's complete and marked that way. *winks to my Dutch Delight and her and our Spanish friend***

**All rights to the CM characters, as always, belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS, and ABC Studios.**

**I proudly proclaim the OC characters as my own. And I'm embarrassed beyond reason the luvs you FF readers have accepted them. You peeps rock!**

***Knightly bow***

-00CM00-

The Hotchner men and Beth walked into the house, with Mudg greeting them with his _I've got to go bad_ dance. Zach smiled and sent him out the door on deck by the kitchen. Mudg flew down the steps. Aaron already was chasing a weary Jack in the shower.

The four of them had spent Thanksgiving Day in Richmond. It was a Brook's family tradition that the entire family got together on the day. Since Hannah and John were hosting the family get together this year, with Jessica helping, Aaron and the boys had agreed to come. Old memories still lingered, but Zach now finally healing had urged his dad to accept when they talked one night. "Dad, let's move on," he smiled. "Mom would want that. And screw the hell out them that don't accept that." Sean was stuck at his restaurant for the weekend, letting some of his staff get to have their own family time.

However, the four of them had a wonderful time. Jack got to play with some cousins he hadn't seen in a while and Beth was warmly welcomed by the entire family. They had a great time.

Zach cell rang with a text and Beth looked at him. He rubbed Beth's shoulder with a smile. "It's Caleigh," he said, showing her his phone. Caleigh had spent the day with her own family. "She wants to get together and come down here. I'm going to pick her up." Beth smiled. "Can you let Mudg in? I'll feed him before I leave," he said, already changing the water in his dish by the patio door. Dave had finally succumbed to one of his sisters to join the Rossi family for Thanksgiving.

"You go Zach," Beth smiled. "I've got Dave's mutt."

Zach smiled at her. "Don't let Uncle Dave hear you say that." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back in a bit." Beth smiled and Zach went out the door.

The couple returned in time for prayers with Jack. He conked out a second after he got _Amen _out of his lips. The four smiled and went their separate ways.

Caleigh and Zach enjoyed some gaming on Zach's system and then settled into a DVD, sharing the couch together stretched out in lounge pants and long sleeved t-shirts. They heard the two upstairs go to bed. Zach rubbed Caleigh's ribs. "Don't be surprised if you wake up around two with the headboard in dad's room banging against the wall." Caleigh put her hand over her mouth to keep from roaring out loud.

-00CM00-

The two of them sleepily started to wake around nine to the sounds of people upstairs moving around. Zach rolled on his back, after sleeping with Caleigh in his arms. Before they could react, Jack bounced onto Zach's bed. "Hey you two!"

Caleigh rolled on her back as well as Zach pulled Jack into a hug. He noticed that Zach was bare-chested. "Ummm Zach; are you wearing nothing like dad?" Caleigh nearly choked on her laughter.

"Bro, I'm in my usual boxers like I sleep. But Caleigh is OK with that."

Caleigh pulled the covers off her shoulders, revealing her tank top as Zach pulled him under the covers between them. Jack nestled in. "This feels good; dad and Beth wouldn't let me do this earlier."

Caleigh looked at Zach and pointed at him. "All you Big Dog," she viciously smiled. Zach gave her the one finger salute behind Jack's back. Caleigh laughed more.

Zach quickly decided to take the profilers road with his brother. "Jack, how do you know that dad was wearing less than me?" Caleigh nodded her head in appreciation as she curled Jack up to her. Jack nearly purred.

"'Cause he pulled the blankets up around his shoulders and so did Beth."

Zach smiled at Caleigh. "That's our junior G-man."

Jack Hotchner would not be thwarted to find out the truth. "Zach, what's the difference between dad and Beth and you and Caleigh?"

Zach smiled. "Bro, you ask dad that." Jack frowned mightily at him. Zach laughed. "Bro, I love you; I take care of you with love when dad is gone but in the end, I'm your brother. That question needs to answered by dad."

Caleigh rubbed his tummy. "Zach's right Jack; that's a question for your dad, not your brother."

Jack eyed Zach. "Does this have something to do with the birds and bees?" Zach and Caleigh looked at each other, sharing small smiles. "Jonas said something about that on the playground during recess at school last week." Zach and Caleigh roared with laughter.

Beth was starting to brown the sausages as Aaron stirred up the waffle batter. They both heard the laughter from Zach and Caleigh downstairs. "You are so busted Hotchner," she smiled. "I hope you can come up for some answers for your youngest son." Aaron just shook his head. They heard Mudg join the group downstairs.

Aaron pulled Beth into a hug. "I'll deal with that if I have too," he smiled, kissing her. "Right now, I think there's some kids downstairs that are having too much fun."

Beth smiled and kissed them. "Let them go Aaron; they had a tough time a month ago." Aaron nodded his head. Zach, as usual had stepped up to the plate with Caleigh backing him. Aaron pulled her tighter to him. Beth nuzzled up next to him. "And Zach isn't the only one that has a complete buy in with Caleigh."

Aaron kissed her. "I know that," he smiled. He let her go and heard Jack start to rumble up the steps. He walked into the kitchen with Mudg by his side, looking at Aaron.

"Dad, you and me need to talk about the bird and bees," Jack said with his arm around Mudg's neck. Beth stifled a giggle.

"You're out gunned Hotchner," she whispered.

Aaron smiled at her with a wink. "A profiler knows how to deflect such directness," he whispered back.

"Umm Jack, didn't you forget 'good morning dad and Beth'," he smiled, reaching into the fridge to grab the apple juice container.

Jack Hotchner was steadfast in his quest. "Ummm dad, I tried that earlier and it didn't go too well."

Beth turned to the frying pan whispering, "Great strategy there Aaron." He looked at her with her eyes blazing laughter.

Just then Zach and Caleigh walked in wearing their lounge pants and long-sleeved t-shirts. They, particularly Zach, got the Hotchner glare. Zach looked at his dad. "Whatttttttt?"

"The birds and the bees?"

Zach held up his hands like Morgan was holding his weapon at him, cornering an unsub. "That was not me and I have a witness," he smiled, pulling Caleigh close to him. "That's all Jack."

"He's right Aaron," Caleigh confirmed.

Jack pulled himself into one of the lunch counter chairs, waiting for his glass of juice from his dad. "It wasn't them dad; it was Jonas on the playground last week."

Zach smiled his most devilish one at his dad, making his way to the fridge to get some juice for him and Caleigh. "And now it's all you Big Dog," he smiled. Aaron set the glass of juice down for Jack.

Jack burrowed his eyebrows. "Z-man, I thought Uncle Dave was the Big Dog?" Zach and Caleigh laughed, as Zach poured a glass of apple juice for him and Caleigh. She was standing next to Jack next to the lunch counter. He put their glasses on the counter and then reached into the fridge again.

"Airmail Caleigh," he said, softly tossing a grapefruit at her and then another. Caleigh caught both of them and moved into the kitchen.

Zach pulled out other half left from yesterday's breakfast and got it ready for Jack as Caleigh got the four halves prepared. He handed Jack a spoon. "JP, don't let dad slide on this birds and bees thing." Zach got the Hotchner glare, which he totally ignored.

Jack taking a bite of his grapefruit looked at him. "No way Z-man." Caleigh and Zach snickered as they moved to set the table, taking a bite of their grapefruit. Beth and Aaron did the same with their grapefruit. Zach winked at Caleigh

Aaron looked at Beth with a resigned look of defeat as he poured the first round of batter into the waffle maker. As Jack worked on his grapefruit, Caleigh and Zach sat down at the nook table next to the window to finish their grapefruit. The Friday edition of the paper was in the spot normally reserved for Uncle Dave. Caleigh just shook her head as Jack sat down in his spot at the table next to his dad at the head of the oval. "That is just not right," Zach said. Beth put a few of the sausages on the table, sticking the rest in the oven to stay warm. They all prayed together as Beth sat down, with Aaron giving the first half of waffle to Jack, the second to Beth.

Caleigh shook her head. "Mom and my two aunts were out in that mess." Zach looked at her. "As soon as dinner was over, the three of them pulled out the ads and started planning their shopping strategy."

Zach shook his head. "That is so wrong; those workers deserved to be with their families."

"I agree Zach," Caleigh smiled. "That's why I didn't want any part of it. Mom and my aunts on the other hand…" she let her voice trail off.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "So I was the convenient excuse?" Caleigh saw the spark in his eye and knew that he was giving her a bunch of BS.

"Yup, you were; a very convenient excuse." She kissed his cheek.

Aaron smiled. "Who's busted now?"

Zach smiled back. "Not as bad as you," he wickedly smiled.

"Yeah dad; when we gonna talk," Jack asked. Zach just smiled at his dad.

Beth looked at the couple as Aaron gave them the next batch of waffles. "I could really use a Christmas list for all of you. But I'll do all my shopping online thank you," she smiled.

Zach pointed at her. "You're good; you really are. But that won't let dad off the hook with JP," he smiled. Aaron looked at his oldest son once more with _the look_ as Zach raised a hand at Caleigh, flashing three fingers. "Third time in less than ten minutes; I think I've set a new Hotchner record." Caleigh and Beth roared.

They settled into breakfast with Aaron making waffles for Beth and kids. Beth, filled up, took over for him for his breakfast and getting the bottomless pit of Zach fed. "Hey guys," she smiled. "Some direction please?"

Zach looked at her. "And how much are we going to get from you ladies?" Aaron pointed at him.

Zach smiled. "Stan has told me all about the pitfalls about buying Christmas presents for your lady," he smiled at his dad. "I think were in over our heads."

Aaron smiled. "Your mom was the same way." The group in the kitchen knew better than to see a reaction from Beth. Her respect for Haley and what she did to protect the boys had shown through yesterday at the Brook's family gathering.

Caleigh smiled. "I'll give you one simple clue: gift cards; we'll provide the list." Zach, shoveling in another mouthful of his waffle, just smiled and nodded.

"The squirt is all you Beth," he smiled. "But I've got some hints," he winked.

Caleigh slightly hit his arm. "Me first." Beth eyed her.

Zach looked at his dad. "Oh shit; I walked into that lady hellhole didn't I?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes you did son."

Jack giggled. "Yup Zach; you're in trouble."

"What do you know squirt?" Jack just smiled at him.

Zach looked around the table at the others. "I think we can work this out; but we've got a bigger problem."

Aaron looked at him. "Zach?"

"How do you solve a problem like David," Zach sang to the tune from _The Sound of Music_. "Dad, we've done it all," he said, shaking his head. The loves of their lives looked at the two of them and they reviewed what they had done over the years.

Beth shook her head. "I'm stumped."

Caleigh brightened. "I'm not," she smiled, rubbing Beth's arm. "Zach, I know you have your phone in your pocket." He pulled it out, handed it to her and Caleigh pulled up the contact list and called a number.

"Zach," Lisa said, "what's wrong? You don't call this early on a Saturday morning."

"Hey Lees; it's me, Cal. What are doing this afternoon?"

"I've got to work at five; other than that, not much. What's up?"

"I'm here with the Hotchner's; can you meet us at Dave's this afternoon; say around two with your camera?" Zach looked at her. Caleigh looked at him and just nodded her head with a smile. "I've got an idea I think you can work with."

"Dave's? As in Uncle Dave's?" Caleigh heard the silence over the phone. She and Pete had been there more than once. "He wants me to take a picture?" she said.

"Nope Lees; we want you to take a picture for him," she smiled. They agreed on the time and Caleigh ended the call.

The others around the table looked at her. "Babe," Zach started.

"The last one was of you and Jack with the baseball team; in high school," she said, studying them all. "Who's been the most supportive peep of you two Hotchner boys dating," she asked with a smile.

Beth thought for a moment and then smiled. "You're on to something Caleigh."

"Yup, I am; and when Lisa gets there, so will she; and she'll make it amazing."

###

**A/N: The fruits of my late night labors. Y'all have to wait for Part 2 to get your answers. And that will be Christmas Day; my prezzie to all of you. ;)**


End file.
